Stranded
by abbyebabey
Summary: Luke and Lorelei were off to their wedding in the Carribean with Rory and Dean. It was all perfect, that is, until the wing of our plane broke off. All they could see was a tiny island. It was their only hope. Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Where Are We? -- Rory

"Where am I?" I shouted to the sky, hoping that someone would hear me.

The response was silence. I looked around. White sand beaches lined the shoreline, extending out into pure blue nothingness. Our small, rented plane was crashed. I had fallen out before the brutal hit, and apparently I was the only one. I looked on the pilot's part, knowing that Bruce, our pilot, could help us find a way back to civilization. As I looked, I saw nothing but bad news. The pilot's seat was empty. Where Bruce was, I have no idea. But at that moment, I knew that we were on our own.

I leaned up against a palm tree, trying to soak it all in. I have been in a plane crash, I survived, but my leg hurt, and I am stranded alone on an island with barely enough food to last a week. Do they know we're missing? How long have we been here? What day is it? All these thoughts flooded my mind. But first, I need a little more rest before I can continue on in hopes of being rescued. I slumped down in the protective shade of the palm tree, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on my ivory skin and in my dark brown hair. I relaxed and closed my eyes. Everything will turn out okay in the end, I whispered to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

"Rory? Are you okay?" I heard my mother call as I awoke from my nap.

"I'm right here, Mom," I replied, frustrated by the fact that my mom woke me up from my peaceful slumber.

"Dean and Luke made a temporary shelter up on higher ground. It's nothing much, just a couple of sticks and palm leaves, but it'll do for now. Are you hurt?" my mother asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, but what about everyone else?" I said back.

"Everyone is fine, with the exception of a few minor injuries. Luke hurt his wrist, and Dean got a deep cut on his stomach, but we're all alive. But there is a mystery already on this island," my mother said. "Bruce is missing. Some of the food supply is gone, too."

I impatiently scanned the sandy beaches, looking for footprints. I found nothing.

"Well," I began, "we'll just have to think about strategies for now. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Civilization—Lorelei

I was longing for the feel of a warm shower and cold water to drink. We have been here for a day since the crash, and we are all feeling like the initial shock is over, that this is our new world. We have to boil our water to be able to drink it (it said that in the survival manual, something about it getting rid of harmful bacteria), and warm water to drink isn't all that appealing. Dean is quite the handy-man when it comes to things on the island. We have deemed Luke to preparing and catching the food. The fish he prepares is pretty good for the conditions we have. Rory and I stick to the small things, like things around the shelter that Dean and Luke built and things on the plane. So far, island life isn't all it's cracked up to be.

On another note, we are still puzzled by the mystery of the missing Bruce. He is no where to be seen. Rory went looking late yesterday afternoon, and found a spot that she thought he may have retreated to, but the strange thing was, there was only a couple of footprints in the dirt and a small makeshift shelter. I guess he realized that island life is tougher than he thought, too. We'll have to stay tuned on that one, folks.

The worst part about this whole deal is that is kind of ruined my wedding with Luke. He is truly the guy for me. Christopher was great and all, but I was so young, so naïve. I never should have had sex with him at such a young age. But then I wouldn't have Rory, now would I. Then we wouldn't be in this whole mess, but I never would have dated Luke. I don't know where I would be, but I think I would be showered and my hair would look better. I think I might go crazy on this island. We'll see.

"Hey, baby, do you want to go swimming?" I heard Dean ask Rory in the distance.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Rory happily replied.

"Get those bathing suits from the little we packed on this plane, and let's go!" Dean said energetically.

It was when Rory and Dean were changing clothes that I realized we were creating our own sort of civilization. We had a home, food, recreation, and family. That's all we really need to survive.

I watched as Dean and Rory ran off hand in hand into the ocean. I glanced over at Luke hard at work preparing dinner. After a quick kiss, he sat down by me and we watched the magnificent pink and orange sunset on our second day on this island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Walk to Remember—Dean

Walking barefoot on the beach with Rory is like a dream come true. White beach, the warm, blue ocean, palm trees swaying, the sun setting, the cool ocean breeze in our hair—it was magical. The way her eyes light up when we look at each other. The way she smiles does something in my heart. I know this sounds all sappy and sweet, but I really think it is love. I try to treat her like a princess, the way she deserves to be treated. Even after she dumped me, I admit I still had feelings for her. The loss devastated me. But now we'll get our happily ever after…if we survive, that is.

But on to a happier subject, Luke and Lorelei are supposed to be married in 4 days. I think they will probably have to reschedule that, after this whole incident, though. They seem like a very happy couple. After all that they've been through together, they must be pretty close. This marriage will treat both of them well, I predict.

Rory and I are just about to head on back to our camp site to eat dinner. Then I want to talk to her about more serious topics like our future together, and possibly marriage, children, and other things. I'll just roll with the conversation.

I really do love Rory. I want to marry her once she graduates from college. She and I have something special. I don't want to pass up this opportunity again. Today, we took a walk to remember. And I will remember it for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mystery —Luke

Bruce has been missing ever since we got stranded on this island. We are all curious about the whole issue. He was gone when we all woke up, and we are all dying to know. So, today when the sun came up, Dean and I went exploring. We found Bruce—dead. We think he was mauled by some sort of large cat since we found him bloody and scratched. But we did find something positive—Bruce left some fish and berries, clean water, a first aid kit from the plane, and a real tent. We took all of it. Also, Dean found out a way to make a shower. He put a cooler on a string in a tree that was connected to a pan with several holes in it. When we fill the cooler that we found on the plane with water and pull the string, the water comes out. It works, and we all really appreciate the invention.

As for us here, we have created many new inventions. For example, Lorelei thought of the idea to make a sort of closet type of thing with the leftover plane rubble. And now that we have a tent, we have two shelters, and can sleep in two separate places. We have our closet and our bedrooms. And Rory learned from Girl Scouts how to start a fire, and we have set up an area for the kitchen. And we have our bathroom behind the tree. Each day, Dean and I go fishing and Lorelei and Rory gather berries. We are getting the hang of island life. But there is still a sad feeling inside of us. We all love each other and are a family, but we are still sad at some times.

Early this afternoon, we all got to feeling hopeless. We were all in a state of shock before, and now it really feels real. Rory misses Lane and Lorelei misses Suki. We all miss the warm comfort of our home, and our friends in Stars Hollow. It really is depressing to think that we are alone. We're all alone on a small island with little hope of being rescued. Earlier today, Lorelei even got frustrated with our situation.

"God damn it, I wanna go home!" Lorelei said as we were having lunch.

"We all do, but we have to stay put and not freak out," Dean responded.

I glanced over at Rory, and I saw her eyes light up. There is a deep passion in her soul that I know yearns to be with Dean. I think they are perfect for each other. And I know I'm meant to be with Lorelei. After I have tried relationships with so many other women, Lorelei is the only one that I could ever truly love. We have a strong bond held together with trust and friendship. I once heard that love is friendship on fire. That is what Lorelei and I have. We are meant to be together. This is no mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, ShelbySabaku. The following may sound a little weird, but is compiled of some of the funny things that have happened to us, or things we have done or said. So remember: THE FOLLOWING IS BASED ON A SERIES OF TRUE EVENTS.

Chapter 5: The Dream—Rory

This evening, Dean and I were walking on the beach. We have been doing this a lot lately. It seems that since we have been on this island, we have been growing closer together. The same is true for my mom and Luke. We are all such a little family now. Anyway, during the walk Dean got all serious. It was so sweet. We were talking about what we would do if we got rescued from this hell. Like, once I graduated from college, we could get married, have kids, buy a house, and so on. Then, the subject lightened to the crazy dream he had last night.

"Well, I was back in Stars Hollow. And I was this Country-Club-Goer who played tennis, of all sports. Ironically enough, the Country Club was called the Unwanted Club. All of a sudden, this gay midget walked by me singing "I Feel Pretty." I, of course, began to laugh. Then the midget said, 'Thanks for laughing, Dean.' But wait: it gets crazier. Then I saw Wise Men walking down the street screaming ZATHURA! Then I went to the circus to see this wolfish cat. I saw a little girl and the only word she could say was 'Meow.' Her mother said her name was Russel and that she could say 'Booger' too. Just as the world was coming to an end, some one said 'Why are we moving?', I woke up."

"Wow," said Rory, "You have, erm, interesting dreams. But then again, so do I. Do you want to hear my dream from last night?"

"Sure. Why not?" Dean replied.

"Okay. So I met a guy named Rob. We moved to Wisconsin to eat cheese. The only words he could say were 'OH MA.' His sister, Lynda, had a metal plate in her butt. Then Rob, Lynda, their friends, Ethan and Shelby, and I all went to Dillards and started singing SexyBack, that song by Justin Timberlake. This guy then started dancing with breadsticks, and asked, 'Where have you been?' Then he started giving out enlarged pictures of his eye. Next, two little boys came running by us. One told Rob that the other was chasing him. Rob said, 'Go get him, go get him!' I asked who it was, and he said, 'I don't know!' Then, I was about to jump off a cliff when some one shouted, 'HOLY SMURF!' I woke up right after that."

"Wow. We are really weird. But we love each other, and that's all that really matters," Dean said.

That was when we started kissing. Looking out to the moonlight dancing on the ocean, we stared passionately into each others' eyes. Dean looked towards the beach, and looked into my eyes. Then he said, "HOLY SHIT! IS THAT YOUR MOM AND LUKE GOIN' AT IT?"

I glanced down at the beach. "Oh, my God, it is! THIS IS AWFUL! I'm sitting here making out with my boyfriend, and I see my mom having sex with her fiancé!!"

I began to blush profusely. This was so embarrassing. I love Dean, but, I mean, EWW!

"Get a room! Or at least some trees!" I yelled at them. I could feel my mother's glare from far away. At this point, I really hoped I was dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Six- The Disease: Lorelei

Having sex with Luke is all I could ever ask for. I felt so complete, like I had found my perfect match. When I was with Christopher, I now know it wasn't love. This is love. I am complete when I am with Luke.

'Mo-om! That was so embarrassing! Did you and Luke have to, erm, go at it in front of me and Dean? We were having a moment!" Rory whined.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. We all have our embarrassing moments. It's a part of life. Just move on. And, please, don't hate me."

"I can't hate you. I can't hate the pathetically love-struck."

"Ah, I love you, too."

"I'm going to the beach. Tell Dean if he comes."

"What, you want your boyfriend there and not me? Don't you love your mommy? Wait, don't answer that right now. Have fun."

Rory walked down to the beach. She stuck ran into the water and dug her toes in the sand. She found a good-sized rock to lie on and laid down on it to soak up some sun. Before she got there, though, I saw her trip on something. She looked down, and pulled up an oyster. Awestruck, she pulled it out of the ground. I ran down to her. We cracked it open on a rock and quickly gobbled up the contents. I ran to go find Luke and Dean while Rory gathered more oysters.

"Luke! Dean! Rory and I found OYSTERS!"

Awestruck, Dean and Luke followed them down to the beach. All ate many oysters apiece, and went to lie down to nap.

A few hours later, Dean woke up with his stomach hurting badly. He tried to ignore it, and fell back asleep. He awoke again in a cold sweat. He woke up the rest of us. We told him to keep ignoring it. He lied back down and we left him alone. A few hours later, I came back to check on him. He was breathing heavily. I checked the skin on his stomach: it had hives. He was moaning. I knew what the problem was: he had an allergic reaction to the oysters. I screamed for the others. Luke ran for the first aid kit we found in the rubble. We quickly looked up the problem. The cure was a dose of medicine in a spring-loaded needle. I had to do it. I was the only one who had even a vague view of what to do. So I did it to save him. I jabbed the needle into his leg and waited. I hoped the shot would work. All we could do was wait and pray. So we did. For hours we waited. Finally, he slowly lifted his head and squinted his eyes.

"Dean?! You're alive!" Rory said excitedly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You had an allergic reaction to the oysters. My mom saved your life. She had to give you a shot."

"Thanks, Lorelei. No wonder my leg hurts!" Dean replied.

"Well, you better get some rest right now," Luke said to Dean. Then he turned to Rory and me, "C'mon, let's give him some space."

We did. The rest of the day went pretty well, and now everyone is healthy. But we were all a little afraid of what would happen next. And whether any one else will get a life-threatening disease.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Seven-I'm Leaving on a Search Plane: Dean

Today we were rescued. We were sitting on the beach relaxing when we heard a search plane. We all started jumping up and down, while waving our hands high in the air. In reality, we looked ridiculous, but this was a matter of life and death. There was no time to look ridiculous. We all pretty much do anyways.

The rescue plane saw us, and within 15 minutes, landed. Immediately, they noticed our minor scratches and bruises and our scruffy appearance. They said they had been looking for us. We got in the plane, and the first thing we all did was have a cold drink of water and some real food—McDonald's. They had gotten some right before they had taken off about twenty minutes earlier. It was the best meal we had all had! A large fry and a Big Mac have never tasted so good. We were telling the pilot and the co-pilot about our crash and survival. He seemed to be impressed.

We were somewhere between Jamaica and Haiti on an uncharted island never seen before. We decided to name it Loradukey, a combination of our names. We get first dibbs on land there, and we can do whatever we want. We decided together to build a house there. And a hotel. We will split the profits, and all live in the house. We will sell some of the land to interested clients, and use over half of it for a wildlife reserve. It sounded perfect.

We checked in at the hospital at approximately 1:30 P.M., 15 days after the crash. At the hospital, we were just checked up. They basically gave us a physical and searched for any foreign diseases. Rory had a cold, and Lorelei twisted her ankle, but we came out fairly unscathed.

Luke and Lorelei are getting married in Stars Hollow in two weeks. They are excited. And for their honeymoon: Florida. And they are driving. They took a vow away from planes for a while. It will be a little scary flying on a plane again. We are all scared. But we help each other through it, and that's all that matters. It is a good life lesson to learn. All you really need in life are your friends. Maybe a search plane won't hurt, though.

I will remember this moment forever, though:

When we were leaving, Lorelei and Rory began singing:

"I'm leaving on a search plane! Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to let you goooooooo!!"

And that was it. We left on a search plane. Didn't know when we'd be back. And we would miss the place. But when we came back, we would have a house there. A house built in paradise. With some scary allergic oysters…

Who knows what adventures this place will bring next time? The point is we will be back. But we won't be stranded.


End file.
